1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security terminal, a security management method, a monitor device, a monitor method, and a security system, and more particularly, to a security terminal, a security management method, a monitor device, a monitor method, and a security system, in which the spread of damage can be suppressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various security systems have been proposed to prevent an emergent situation from occurring, such as a robbery or a fire, or to suppress its damage to a minimum.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing one such conventional security system. A house 1 is provided with a security device 11 for detecting the occurrence of an emergency situation, and a communication device 12 connected to a public telephone circuit 2.
When the security device 11 detects the emergency situation, the communication device 12 notifies a control center 3 accordingly through the public telephone circuit 2. When receiving the notification, the control center 3 gives it to a depot 4, such as a security company, and the depot 4 makes inquiries or the like to the resident of the house 1.
For example, when the security device 11 detects a fire, the depot 4 makes inquiries (e.g., telephones the resident of the house 1), and the resident of the house 1 reports the degree of the fire or the like and is informed of suitable measures to be taken.
However, in a conventional security system, when an unusual situation occurs in the house 1, inquiries are generally made to only the resident of the house 1, and instructions (e.g., suitable measures to be taken) are only given to the resident of the house.
Accordingly, in the case where the fire occurs in the house 1, although instructions (e.g., suitable measures to be taken) are given to the resident of the house 1, such instructions are not given to residents in the vicinity of the house 1. On the contrary, it can also be expected that in some instances residents in the vicinity of the house may not even notice the occurrence of the fire.
As a result, damage suppression (e.g., the safety of residents in the vicinity of the house 1) remains a problem.